l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Rilissa Shandalar (faraque)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Fluff Description:'Standing tall among the people of the city, Rilissa is a rather colorful sight. Trying to disguise the nature of her past and her interaction with the Shadowfell, she wears fine clothes in bright colors, and often dyes her hair in unusual styles. When combat is at hand, she is found in her leather armor and no fear. She is moderately attractive, thought nothing special is to be seen. '''Background:'Taken by the wanderlust, she walks the worlds and looks for adventure and challenges to make her life memorable. Standing side by side with several other heroes from the city, Rilissa braved the Kolloseaum and triumphed over the traps, trials and tribulations therein. '''Hooks: Open to Improv. Other Sections Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 on saving throws vs. unconscious condition and death saves. Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 8 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Shadow Jaunt: (Encounter * Teleportation) Move Action, Personal, Effect: You teleport 3 squares and become insubstantial until the start of your next turn. Winterkin Due to your connection to the Raven Queen, you gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense. You also gain a +2 racial bonus to death saving throws and saving throws against the unconscious condition. Shadow Origin Your ancestors were native to the Shadowfell, so you are considered a shadow creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Class Features Swordbond By spending 1 hour of meditation with a chosen light or heavy blade, you forge a special bond with the weapon. As a standard action, you can call your bonded weapon to your hand from up to 10 squares away. You can forge a bond with a different blade using the same meditation process (for instance, if you acquire a new blade that has magical abilities). If you forge a bond with a different blade, the old bond dissipates. If your bonded weapon is broken or damaged, you can spend 1 hour of meditation to recreate the weapon from a fragment. (This process automatically destroys any other fragments of the weapon in existence, so you can’t use it to create multiple copies of a broken weapon.) Swordmage Aegis (Aegis of Assault)'''You can place a magical warding upon a foe, allowing you to respond to the foe’s attacks against your allies with a counterassault or a timely protection. Aegis of Assault: You teleport to the side of the attacker and respond with an attack of your own. '''Swordmage Warding While you are conscious and wielding either a light blade or a heavy blade, you maintain a field of magical force around you. This field provides a +1 bonus to AC, or a +3 bonus if you are wielding a blade in one hand and have your other hand free (not carrying a shield, an off-hand weapon, a two-handed weapon, or anything else). If you become unconscious, your Swordmage Warding benefit disappears. You can restore it by taking a short rest or an extended rest. Background World Walker Your nomdic life has taken you on countless strange trails. You are familiar with regions of the world, the Feywild, and the Shadowfell. What path was usual for your clan? Which regions did you spend the most time in? Do you have favorable connections in some of these places? Enemies? What secrets do you know that might lead to adventure? Associated Skills: Arcana, Nature Benefit: +2 Arcana bonus Feats Student of Sword Magic You have a spellbook in which you record your swordmage spells. When you choose this feat, select a second swordmage daily attack power for each level at which you already know a swordmage daily attack power, and add those powers to your spellbook. After an extended rest, you can prepare a number of daily spells according to what you can cast per day for your level. You can’t prepare the same spell twice. Whenever you learn a new level of swordmage daily attack powers, add two different swordmage daily attack spells of that level to your spellbook. If you retrain a daily swordmage attack power, you replace only one of your two choices for that level. If you replace the power with a power from a different class (through multiclassing) or a swordmage daily attack power of a higher level, you replace both spell choices with the new power or powers. Improved Defenses You gain a +1 Feat bonus to Fort, Reflex and Will defense. This increases to +2 at level 11, and +3 at level 21. Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Imperia Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power05= }} Tracking Kolloseaum - (Link to adventure) Money +100 gp starting gold -15 gp Adv. Kit -30 gp Fine Clothing -15 gp Longsword -25 gp Leather Armor -2 gp Crowbar -1 gp Dagger -1 sp Torch -------- 11 gp 9 sp +137 gp Time gold Kolloseaum -------- 148 gp 9 sp Treasure Wishlist XP 2841 xp Kolloseaum - Team Go Hard or Go Home Changes Level 2: Added "Fear No Elements" Swordmage Utility Power, "Improved Defenses" Feat Level 3: Added "Dual Lightning Strike" Swordmage Encounter Power Approvals Level 1 Son of Meepo Approved Approved -Luinnar Approved at level 1 with 0 xp by Son of Meepo and User:Luinnar Luinnar Level 3 Everything looks to be in order to me. My only recommendation is that you move the stats for your magic items to your Summary section, using the following format: Minor, though, so: *Approved by SR --WEContact 23:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *Approved by MeepoLives 01:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Approved for Level 3 by WEContact and MeepoLives. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W